The Innocence of Love
by Ginakabina
Summary: The Day I Fall In Love- Sort of a songfic.  Cassandra and Coricopat's innocent game of play turns into love.


Her straight brown tail bobs up and down as Cassandra runs around chasing after her brother, The Rum Tum Tugger. He just made her ear bleed by biting it too hard.

" TUGGER!" Cassandra whines.

" What Cass, Are you too fat to chase me?" The Maine Coon teases.

Across the Junkyard-

His sleek black pelt with orange stripes shines in the sun as Coricopat pounces on his sister, Tantomile. She just stole his favorite color.

" Gimme it back! Tanto!" Coricopat screeches.

The dark tabby queen smiles " Never!"

_Just an ordinary day_

_Started out the same old way_

As the two sets of siblings chased each other around in circles, until the pairs ran into each other.

" Oww!" Cassandra and Coricopat huffed in unison as they banged heads together.

Coriocpat stared into Cassandra's crystal blue eyes, Cassandra stared into Coriocapat's green eyes. Is this what Love At First Sight is?

_Then I looked into your eyes and knew_

_Today would be a first for me_

_The day I fall in love_

" I'm sorry I ran into you." Coricopat stuttered.

" I'm sorry too." Cassandra smiled.

Tugger and Tantomile had been ran off before they looked away from each other.

Coricopat giggled " Want to wrestle around?"

Cassandra said nothing, she tumbled after the dark tabby.

The two kittens played around, and scuffled around. Up in the air the sky was a indigo shade with many doves flittering around. Church belles rang.

_On the day I fall in love_

_Sky will be a perfect blue_

_And I'll give my heart forever more_

_To someone who is just like you_

_The day I fall in love_

Cassandra squealed as Coricopat pulled on her tail too hard. They played and giggled. Cassandra licked Coricopat's back, affectionately, as they wrestled. Coricopat looked at Cassandra, and knew that they were meant to be together as one.

_People all say love is wonderful_

_That the bells will ring_

_The birds will sing_

_The skies will open_

_And I'll never promise to be true to anyone_

_Unless it's you_

_Unless it's you_

_The day I fall in love_

By the time Cassandra and Coricopat were done wrestling around the Junkyard. Their perfect blue sky had set, the sky was a perfect shade of orange marmalade dripping onto the horizon.

The two kittens stopped rustling around for a moment to catch their breaths, Coricopat laying directly on Cassandra, kind of like the missionary position. Coricopat felt kind of embarrassed as this was his first time he ever felt such _emotions _for a queen before.

They both knew that they loved each other with all their little hearts. But they both were too scared to say anything.

The minutes of silence and Coricopat's hardness laid on Cassandra's soft tummy.

" I think I love you.." Cassandra giggled as she gasped for air.

Coricopat licked Cassandra's head fur " I don't think I love you."

" WHAT!" Cassandra's blue eyes looked as if they could burst open with tears.

" I don't think, I know I love you."

_Just an ordinary day_

_Started out the same old way_

_Then I looked into your eyes and knew_

_Today will be a first for me_

_A first for me_

_The day __I fall in love_

_I know you'll be there_

The two kits nuzzled together, purring as loud as jet planes exploding. Cassandra rolled onto her back and cuddled close to Coricopat, who in return gently caressed the back of Cassandra's neck. The Siamese queen smirked and softly cupped Coricopat's face in her hands and kissed him right on the lips. He felt the throbbing pain of his boy, now tom, parts.

Cassandra's queen parts tingled with need of attention as Coricopat ran his paws down her hips. She felt nervous as she still saw herself as a kit an innocent kitten wrestling around in the flowers…

They both sweetly kissed each other at the same time… That lasted for a while before the two slowly fell to the ground together, rustling around in the bushes. Releasing their urges of love.

That day, they fell in love and brought each other into adulthood.

That love lasted for the rest of their lives.

* * *

I will be updating The Fat Tuxedo Cat Keeps Us Whole soon. I am stuck. Any suggestions are appreciated.

Also how do you pronounce Cassandra?

Cassandra- The andra as in Sand.

Cassandra- The andra as in on?

Personally I do it like on. CassONdra.

Not Ca SAND ra…. But that's just me.. How do you pronounce it?


End file.
